


Lucky

by omgstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstyles/pseuds/omgstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having a lazy day, looking at the sky and thinking about Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Narry story. Hope you enjoy!

-

Harry was laying on the grass in the little yard out side of his flat. Thinking. Because blue and yellow and pale white were his favorite colors.

Thinking of Niall. And how Harry could feel the sensation of his skin being warmed by the giant ball of fire that is the sun. And the feeling was good. Good as when Niall turned his big blue orbs to him and smiled like the curly haired boy was his favorite person in the world. A smile that could make Harry feel his heart get warm, just like the sensation of being loved.

Oh and how Harry loved looking into those eyes. His eyes were like sky in June. Blue filled everything but if you looked very close you could see the tiny inside edges all bright and golden as the sun. Every time Niall was so close to him that he could see his eyelashes touching softly his eyelid and sometimes depending on the light he could see the pupils quickly dilating, giving the sensation of butterflies in Harry’s tummy because how could he love Niall just by the color of his eyes and the shape of his lashes? And the one thing Harry couldn’t define was the color of Niall’s eyes. Indigo. Azure. Maybe it was blue cobalt. The more he looked into the Irish boy’s eyes the more he could see the little strips in darker blue filling the rest of thepupil in the lighter color. Every time he felt as if he was drowning into Niall’s eyes, the feeling was of never wanting to look at something else.

But then his favorite color was red because that was the color of Niall’s shirt that day. Red like blood. Which made Harry think of lips. Niall’s lips. And when Harry was so curious and he felt like he needed to taste those lips… they looked so beautiful, all reddish and everything. Niall was acting so innocent, looking at Harry kind of teasing him so he kissed Niall. Kissed passionate and fervently. And ended up biting the Irish lad’s lips and it bleeded. Bleeded red as love.

Love that Harry could see in the blonde’s eyes and actions. Sometimes they would just interlace their fingers. Or smile at each other on stage. Others it was a deep meaningful look in the middle of an interview. Niall would fondle Harry’s curls when they were alone and make him soup when he was sick.

But then Harry was thinking how summer made them happy because everything is better when you’re in shorts. What would make them play football together, cook together and basically do everything together. And he smiled when he remembered the day they went to the London Eye with the lads. Harry was so happy to show Niall how fantastic it was to go on that giant wheel because the blonde Irish boy had never been there. But somehow the fans discovered that they were there and they got surrounded by hundreds of screaming teenage girls. And Niall’s claustrophobia was getting worse every minute, everyone was trying to talk, hug or touch them. Their security guards were no longer enough and they were getting more and more smashed. It looked like Niall couldn’t even breathe anymore and that made Harry’s heart hurt because Niall was genuinely scared. He brought the blond to his chest and hugged him whispering comforting words into his ear. He kept doing that until they were safe inside the car. Niall started to recover himself and smiled shyly at the curly haired lad at his side mumbling a thank you before snuggling into Harry’s arms again, breathing calmly now. Everything Harry wanted was to protect Niall every time something like this happened and he felt special because Niall trusted him. After all isn’t this one of the meanings of love? Trusting with eyes closed.

But then everything was pale white because winter had come. And pale white was everywhere, in the clothes, in the skin, in the snow… Blue eyes got bored quite often and the greens kept making silly faces and heart-shaped lips telling lame jokes. And when pink cheeks started giggling, dimples appeared to make company. The youngest heart in the living room beating fast and nervous because he knew he felt something for the oldest one. Something stronger than he had ever felt. A feeling that seemed to melt his heart each day, even if the fireplace was extinguished and the sun hidden.

Harry’s favorite moment through all winter was at lazy nights when he and Niall would just sit at the couch and stare at each other while drinking their hot chocolates. The soft smoke accompanying their heavy breaths. And they would stare at each other till  _want_  was stronger than  _need._ Hands were everywherewhile tongues gently fought and they would continue doing that until each other’s needs were satiated. Then they would just cuddle in the couch watching Friends or any other series without paying much attention besides the love whispers that floated among them. And Harry loved that.

—

There were no clouds in the sky that afternoon. What was unusual in London. And Harry was simplyenjoying that. The weather was so good and the world was so quiet to his ears that he could feel himself slowly falling asleep in the middle of dozens of daisies that he had planted during spring.

Harry opened his eyes – not wanting to fall asleep in the middle of his yard –, that until now were closed. And faced the sun even though that would make him get blinded by the sunlight for a few seconds. The Cheshire lad kept looking at the sun till his eyes start hurting and little tears would run down his cheeks. But Harry didn’t mind, he liked that sensation. He was happy. Because his life was finally falling into place and he was happy with what he had. Why wouldn’t he? He was living his dream, doing what he had always dreamed as a kid. Being in a band with his four best friends. Niall accepting to be his boyfriend. Traveling across the globe. What else could he ask?

“Nothing.” He said out loud, answering to his own question with a big smile on his lips.

—

Harry was still lying in the grass after 20 minutes. Trying very hard to not fall asleep and ending up thinking about Niall.

His flip flops were thrown somewhere near a few daisies, and he was just enjoying the sensation of the grass giving little tickles in his bare feet when he heard a meow. A loud meow. He lifted his torso, resting onhis elbow to see Niall – in the red tank top Harry loved – holding a little kitty in his chest. The curly haired boy smiled while taking a mental picture of his boyfriend and the kitten in that cute moment.

Niall that until now was looking at the tiny cat, turned his gaze to Harry and a smile burst out of his lips, a smile that reached his eyes. And that could light up Harry’s day no matter how bad it was. It was Harry’s favorite smile because just the thought of  _wow I’m the reason for that smile_ was the happiest thing in his life. And he couldn’t hide the smile that was growing on his face also.

Niall held the tiny cat carefully while sitting at Harry’s side, giving him a little peck in the lips. The younger boy looked deeply inside his boyfriend’s eyes, feeling so lucky for loving Niall and the other loving him back. His heart ached. But it was a good pain, those that make you stronger and more alive, a pain in the heart that makes you want to wake up and go to sleep smiling because the person you love is right there by your side. A pain that makes you want to scream to the whole world that you love that person and want to be with her forever. And Harry felt that good pain every time he was with Niall.

Niall let out the kitten on the ground and the little animal walked slowly towards Harry, the grass hinderinghis way. When he reached Harry and rubbed his little head in the boy’s chest, Niall and Harry laughedsoftly together enjoying the clumsiness of the kitten.

“What were you doing here alone?” Niall wondered looking at Harry’s flip flops a few centimeters away from the two.

“Thinking…” he grinned “You know…When you just need a time by yourself to put your thoughts in order.”

“And may I know what were you thinking?” fake jealousy in the blonde’s voice. He leaned towards Harry with a little smirk in his face, catching the younger boy’s lips.

Harry put his hand in Niall’s neck pulling him closer and Niall slowly pushed Harry until his back was on the grass. The Irish boy resting on Harry’s chest gently introduced his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. The vague taste of peppermint in Harry’s mouth making Niall smile, because no matter when he kissed the younger boy, he would always have that taste.

The dimpled boy hugged the one with beautiful blue eyes and rolled him to his other side, making him laugh because he was now tickling him. Both lying side by side looking at each other till laugh turned smile. Love floating through their eyes. Harry came closer and lay down on the curve Niall’s neck, smelling the blonde lad’s natural essence.  _He smells just like the daisies I planted_ , Harry thought.

“I was thinking of you…” Harry whispered, kissing the soft skin between Niall’s neck and jaw, giving his boyfriend goosebumps. “I’m always thinking of you” and when Niall turned to face him, Harry gave a little kiss in the corner of Niall’s lips. After, he looked down and intertwined their hands. Niall rested his cheekon Harry’s curls, smiling at his boyfriend’s words.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Niall said giving smooth circles in Harry’s hand with his thumb. “I love you, Harry.” He completed kissing the younger lad’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Harry smiled.

Both gazes were now in the kitten, that’s was approaching them with his little paws struggling against the grass. He climbed Niall’s leg and walked over to the boy’s belly lying there. He found a comfortable position, wrapped himself in a little ball of fur and started taking a nap.

“I was walking down the street coming here and I found him pretty close to your flat. I think he’s lost.” Niall said while Harry was stroking the kitten’s head making him purr gladly. “Do ya want to keep him?”

“Sure. We really need a new flat mate!” the Cheshire lad said cheekily.

“Speak for yourself!” Niall chuckled “Just you is good enough for me.”

“We need to choose a name for him…” said Harry thoughtfully. “Any suggestions?”

“No.” Niall waited, because he knew Harry would think of a name for the cat.

The sun was getting weaker now, but the weather still comfortably warm. A slight breeze began to caresstheir skin and Niall was feeling good.

“I already have a name for him!” Harry said excited. “Lucky!”

“Lucky? Why Lucky?” Niall asked confused.

“Well, he’s lucky to have us, I’m lucky to have you, you’re lucky to have me, you found him, you come from Ireland the land of leprechauns, they’re a symbol of luck… you know, all those things.” Harry looked at Niallwhen he finished explaining, anxiety in his green eyes.

The blonde didn’t say anything for several seconds, eyes fixed on the kitten resting in his belly.

“You didn’t liked the name I choose for him?” Harry asked worried, his gaze still on Niall, “You can choose other name…”

“No! I loved the name.” Niall smiled interrupting Harry, pure happiness in his eyes, he stared at his boyfriend. “I think it suits him.”

Harry rested his head in Niall’s chest and looked at the cat. It did really suit him. The animal looked really comfortable there with them, and Harry thought it would be good for them to have a pet.

“But it’s you who is going to clean up his dirt!”  Niall chuckled a little too loud, making the kitty lift his head and look at them with sleepy yellow eyes and yawn, showing his little teeth and rough tongue.

“If I’ll clean his dirt, I’ll be the daddy.” Harry purred, closing his eyes and putting his nose in the crook of Niall’s neck. “You can be the mommy…umm” he moaned when Niall placed a hand on his hip, laughing softly, and pulled him closer making the contact of their bodies be higher. Together watching the stars that slowly started to keep them company.

-


End file.
